Interventaion
by Writerbitch92
Summary: What happens if one of House’s ducklings gets shot and he decided to intervene? I hope that you like it. I finally finished Chapter Two.....Sorry it took me so long. Hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Intervene

Author: writerbitch92

Pairing: House/Cameron

Summary: What happens if one of House's ducklings gets shot and he decided to intervene?

Warning: spoilers for season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: characters belong to David Shore and Fox just borrowing them for my own pleasure. If I did own them I would have paired up House and Cameron a long time ago. Sesame Street also does not belong to me.

A/N: This story has in influence of what happened in the third season. I finished this chapter a long time ago and I am now just posting it. I hope that you like it though. I know that I haven't posted a new story/chapter in a long time and I am sorry for that. But I do hope that you like this new story.

Chapter 1

House's POV

I wan in my office I was just about to round up the ducklings for one of our all so fun differential diagnosis. I grabbed my cane and stood up from my desk chair, I walk up to the door that is separating my office and the conference room hand poised at the doorknob. When this guy just barges into the conference room I decided to stay put just in case the guy wants me.

It seemed that he actually wanted to talk to Cameron because she stood up from her seat and walked to him and stood a few feet in front of him. Then the guy who looks by the way like a complete idiot started to pull something out of his jacket pocket. I think, 'what the hell is up with this guy?'

It was when the guy finally pulled out a gun from the pocket, I decided to intervene. When I opened the door, I guessed that he didn't know that I was in the other room because he jumped and pulled the trigger. Cameron fell down. I kneeled down next to her and started to put pressure on the stomach wound.

The guy starts yelling at the Brit. and the Black one for them to stay seated in their seats. Then the guy practically yells at me, "Step away from her."

"No, Cameron Allison, Cameron, come on stay with me stay awake." I say looking at my second but favorite duckling lying on the floor. I put more pressure on the wound in attempt to slow the flow of blood seeping through my fingers. Just trying to ignore the searing pain in my right thigh.

"Get your old crippled ass up or I will shoot her again and then shoot you." the lunatic of a man said to me.

I then whisper in Cameron's ear, "I will get you out of this." And with that said a start to get up, one hand on the desk behind me and one on my leg.

"Oh I'm sorry too slow," and with that said the guy pulled the trigger twice. One bullet hit me in the neck and one bullet for Allison's chest. I don't remember much after that. I heard footstep run out of the room and somebody came over to me and Cameron. I heard someone try to talk to me and somebody else yelling for something but I was unable to understand anything. I could feel myself being picked up and put onto a gurney. I then said in a weak voice, "Allison." Then was all dark.

House's Unconscious Land

Still House's POV

(I might have been high when I wrote this part)

A/n: it is some what a look into House and Cameron's future. House does know what is going on.

"What the hell," I wake up to what looks like a bedroom. But it sure did not look like my own. I look around; the room had somewhat a famine touch to it. The other thing was there was no pain or stiffness in my right leg and then I out a hand to my neck where I was sure was shot and there was nothing.

This is when I noticed that there was actually somebody next to me in the bed.

'Please don't be Wilson, please don't be Wilson.' I think. When the person turned in their sleep I could see that it was actually the beautiful Dr. Allison Cameron.

Then I heard what seemed to be the cry of a baby coming from down the hallway. I hear Cameron say, "Greg it is your turn go and see what Jr. wants," not even her eyes where open. I get up from the bed; I take a sec trying to look for my cane when I figure out that I don't need it. I follow the cries to a door which had a sign on it that was blue and said, "Greg Jr."

I open the door and look around, the walls where painted a sky blue, there where stuffed animals and toys all around. At the far wall under the window was a wood crib, the source of the crying.

I walk up the crib and peered over the railing. And there was a 2 year old boy laying there balling his eyes out. I pick him up and when he looked at me with blue eyes that I thought I only say when I looked in a mirror. And then he said, "Dada."

"Hey there Jr. how is my big boy?" he just smiled at me. I changed him and I sat him down on the floor while I cleaned up. I then walked into the living room and sat on the couch and Jr. followed me and sat down next to me. I put the TV on to Sesame Street. With him watching Big Bird I walked into the kitchen and I started to make pancakes.

A robe clad Allison entered the room, "Hey sweetie ," she says as she walked up to where I am standing in front of the stove and gives me a kiss on the check.

"Hey good morning beautiful" I say returning with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey watch it there morning breath" she smiled and then hit me on the shoulder. She left the room and walked into the living room. I dished out the food and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. Allison brought Jr. in and sat him down in his high chair. We ate our breakfast that I made. After we finished taking showers, getting dressed and getting Jr. ready for daycare, we where on our way out the door. Allison was going to take her car while I took my bike because I had to make a stop of at the Wilson House to pick up a file.

I was in an intersection waiting for the light to change. When the light did change I was in the middle of the intersection when this SUV ran the red light and it plowed right into me. I went one way and my bike went the other. I can hear somebody calling for an ambulance. I could tell that at least on of my legs where broken. I knew that I should have tightened the straps on my helmet because now it is five feet away from my head. I start to see a white light which is weird because I always thought that I was going to go to Hell. I could hear the sirens coming, but they are too late. I am already to far gone.

Reality

Outside House's Private Hospital Room (3 days after the shooting, around 2pm)

No one's POV

"Wilson I can't believe that this is happening again," Cuddy said as she starts to pace in front of the door.

"I know who in their right mind would want to shoot Cameron. I mean isn't she the nice one of the four. Also what did House do this time to this guy? Wasn't the first time bad enough? I get why one would want to shoot House but not Cameron," Wilson replied while watching Cuddy pace.

Just then the wail of the heart monitors in House's room started to go off. Both Wilson and Cuddy ran into the room. "He is going into cardiac arrest, Call a Code Blue." Cuddy yelled. Two nurses ran into the room with a crash cart.

"Charging 100, clear," Wilson had the paddles in hand and House's body jolted with the electricity, but nothing changed on the monitors. Wilson then tried again, "Charge 200…clear." Body jolt.

"James we have a rhythm," Cuddy said looking at the monitor. Wilson sat the paddles down on the cart and plopped down on the chair next to the bed and sighed.

1 hour later

Wilson and Cuddy were getting a little worried that House hasn't woken yet. He woke last time I in the same amount of time.

½ hour later

Cuddy was in the room checking House's vitals when he started to stir. There was a nurse in the room so Cuddy told her to go and get Wilson. When Wilson entered the room and walked up to the head of the bed, House sat right up on the bed with what seemed as a scared look on his face and he was breathing was a little labored also his heart rate was elevated. Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder as to reassure him that nothing was going to harm him. "Greg, Greg, everything is okay," he said in a calm voice.

House looked at over to the direction of the voice and noticed that it was Wilson and his breathing went back to normal, but his heart was still beating a little fast then they would like it to be. "House do you know what happened," Cuddy asked.

"Well yea this crazy lunatic came into the conference room and shot Cameron and then he shot me. I have the worst luck with guns don't you say," House said seeming to be back to his old self. "How is Cameron?" House asked getting a little angry now.

"House, please calm down," Cuddy said trying to calm him.

"Cameron….she…she was shot once in the stomach and once in the chest. The first bullet was a trough and through it didn't hit anything vital. The second ended up very close to her heart and she hasn't woken yet," Wilson said looking at his friend.

House didn't say anything right away. He was still surprised that someone would actually shoot Cameron. "House, remember you told that you would like to try the ketamine treatment again," a nod from the patient, "Well we decided to try it again," House had a look on his face that said, 'I know there was a reason that you where my friend,' "So why don't you get some more sleep and tomorrow we shall see what happened.?"

House was about to say something but Cuddy gave him a look so instead he nodded his head and laid down and went to sleep hopefully for a night without dreams.

House: What why did I have to get shot again?

WB92: Cause I say so.

House: But that is so unfair (House being House)

Cameron: Now why did I get shot?

WB92: shrugs shoulders You think that House would have saved anybody else.

Cameron: nods head True true.

House: Hey what about Wilson

WB92: well this ain't a yaoi story.

House&Wilson: pout Meanie.

Cameron: Ohhh I would like one of those kind of stories.

WB92: that is just because you want to see House naked.

Cameron: true that is true.

House&Wilson: more pouting

WB92: next time you guys

Cameeron,House&Wilson: YAY

WB92: It is like dealing with a couple of teenagers. Well I hope that you liked the story and the next chapter will be coming out very soon as soon as I finished writing it. See Ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Intervene

Author: Mrs. Ally Cullen

Pairing: House/Cameron

Summary: What happens if one of House's ducklings gets shot and he decided to intervene?

Warning: spoilers for season 2 finale.

Disclaimer: characters belong to David Shore and Fox just borrowing them for my own pleasure. If I did own them I would have paired up House and Cameron a long time ago. Sesame Street also does not belong to me.

A/N: This story has in influence of what happened in the third season. I finished this chapter a long time ago and I am now just posting it. I hope that you like it though

Chapter 2

Cameron's POV

(This is what Cameron was dreaming about after she got shot.)

A/n: follows what happened in House's dream but this is after House and her split.

Cameron had just arrived at the hospital and she dropped Jr. off at the daycare and was walking to the Diagnostics office. Hand poised at the door Cameron's phone started to ring and she answered it, "Cameron," For work purposes Cameron was still known as Cameron instead of Dr. House.

It was Wilson, "Oh hi Dr. Wilson."

"Allison do you know where House is, he was supposed to meet me at my place this morning but he never came," Wilson asked, the two of them where standing in the hallway between the two offices.

"We parted ways at the house. He was on his way to your place on his bike the last time that I saw him. And then I came here," Allison said now getting worried.

"Well he never came, that is weird." Wilson said, "Maybe he had to do something else and will be coming later."

"Hmm," Allison replied now worried, "Well I have to go and do something."

"Oh okay, if you do see House before me please tell to come see me," Wilson asked.

"Okay, Bye," Allison said walking to House's office.

She walked into the office and went to the desk and dialed a number that she knew from heart, it was the number to House's cell phone; it didn't ring once and it went right to voice mail as if it was off. 'That is odd; he doesn't usually turn his phone off. I really hope that he is okay.' Allison thought as she sat down in the desk chair pondering what might have happened to House.

10 minutes later

(Allison's POV)

I was on the office computer checking both Greg's and my own e-mail. The door to the office banged open and in entered the dean of medicine and also my boss Dr. Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy what can I do for you," I asked standing up from the chair.

"Allison something happened to Greg, I am so sorry," Cuddy said in a low voice.

"What happened to him? Where is he," Cameron asked worried now and walking up to where Cuddy was standing in the doorway of the office.

"He is downstairs in the ER, Allison I don't think that it is a good idea for you too go down right now," Cuddy said trying to not let the women see House in the condition that he is at the moment.

"Oh my God," Allison said running out of the room and to the elevator and she got into and pushed the button to the floor where the ER was located. When the doors opened to the full lobby, all the nurses, doctors and other people looked as they saw Cameron run down a hallway all the was to the ER.

As Allison rounded a corner she could see that there where about three doctors and five nurses surrounding a gurney in one of the trauma rooms. The doors the room where closed and but by the look of the patient Allison could tell that he was in really bad condition and the other thing was that she was able to tell the it was also Greg.

"Greg, please," Allison whispered, "Please be okay."

Greg went into cardiac arrest and the team that was working on him. "Greg," Allison said knowing that she wouldn't be able to go into the room she stayed on the outside looking in and hoping that her husband will be okay.

The doctors shocked House for about half a dozen times but he was already gone. "Noooo," Allison yelled as she saw that the main doctor on the team announced time of death, she ran into the room and to the gurney's side and said, "Please no Greg."

In reality

(Cameron's ICU room)

(Cameron had fallen into a coma after the incident. This is why she woke up of the same day as House who was also in a coma.)

(Cuddy's POV)

I was just in House's room and I have to say that was a big thing. I was walking down the hallway towards another patient's room when I heard a scream coming out of Dr. Cameron's room.

I ran into the room to see what was happening. I could see Allison thrashing around in her bed saying something about House being dead. "Cameron…. on wake up," Cuddy tried to wake up the younger girl up by shaking her shoulder.

Cameron sat right up in her bed and looked around with a hurt look on her face. "Allison it is okay it was just a bad dream," I said trying to clam her down. She looked at me and she calmed down.

"Cameron do you know what happened to you," I said checking out her mental status.

Cameron couldn't really answer me. Her eyes were already drooping she wanted to go back to sleep. "Well why don't you go back to bed then," Cuddy said going to Cameron's iv stand and pulling a syringe out of her coat pocket and injecting the clear liquid into the tube.

"Hmmm," was all the Cameron said before she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

This is Ally here. I hope that you like this second chapter. I am so sorry to those who have been waiting since the first chapter was up for this one. I was somewhat in a writing hiatus. Well the third chapter might take awhile for it to come up……Well to all my readers thanks for reading. And I'll see you next time.

Ally


End file.
